1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glare and veiling reflection eliminating task lighting fixtures and, more specifically, such fixtures which provide uniform, indirect lighting without requiring the use of a lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various means have been known to provide lighting through use of a fixture which contains an area for receiving a light source and has a portion of its housing adapted to reflect light emanating from the light source so as to establish illumination of a desired region, at least partially, through indirect rays. See, for example, the vehicle fixture disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,587,375. Another outdoor use is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,877. See also U.S. Pat. No. 1,249,500. Various sorts of shrouds adapted to provide at least some reflected illumination and capable of being used indoors have also been known. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,680,062; 2,939,755; 3,350,150; 3,980,361 and 4,058,718.
It has been known to provide desklike constructions having overhead hoods which provide shielded, direct illumination along with some reflected illumination to underlying desk surfaces. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,969,306; 1,997,585 and 2,845,322. U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,793 employs lenses as a means for minimizing undesired glare and veiling reflections on work surfaces including surfaces underlying shelflike members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,246 discloses partition constructions which are adapted to illuminate adjacent areas through a portion of the light being received indirectly off of the ceiling and another portion being directed downwardly. One embodiment contemplates downwardly reflected lighting in addition to the upward, indirect lighting.
In spite of the teachings of these patents, there remains a need for an efficient source of indirect lighting which will resist undesired glare and veiling reflections such as occur when light travels directly from the light source to the work station and is reflected from the work station surface to the user's eyes. There is also lacking such a system which can accomplish these objectives through indirect lighting, without requiring the use of lenses.